


Let me help you out this time

by WHUMPBBY



Series: Smutty Shorts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Offering, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Shower sexy times, Smut, Unplanned Heat, a drop of angst, dick tries to be a good alpha, for a hot minute there, if you want to read it this way, intersex omega, jason is a bit of a brat, mention of other chatacters, restrains, underage or not u decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: The kid was gasping into his ear, again, so Dick moved him back – not by much, just a bit lower, so the feverish forehead could rest against his throat and the kid’s nose was back in close vicinity to his scent glands. Jason whined slightly at the change – or maybe because he could inhale Dick’s scent straight from the source again; or because of the touch. Didn't matter, Dick did his best to ignore the sound.He did his best to ignore most of this situation, but it wasn’t going exactly great.*****Jason Todd Omega Week has started:D This is my offering for Day 1, theme being: Assisting someone with heat or rut. Enjoy :D





	Let me help you out this time

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that in omegas a 'light' heat can be kind of jumpstarted by application of pressure in the certain way to their 'parts' - and it's generally used for health-related reasons as the heat can work as a kind of a 'system restart' in certain conditions - it relaxes muscles, levels out the blood pressure, prevents going into shock,etc. This is what Dick did to Jason to flush out the drugs. Except the 'light' part got lost somewhere along the way;]

The kid was gasping into his ear, again, so Dick moved him back – not by much, just a bit lower, so the feverish forehead could rest against his throat and the kid’s nose was back in close vicinity to his scent glands. Jason whined slightly at the change – or maybe because he could inhale Dick’s scent straight from the source again; or because of the touch. Didn't matter, Dick did his best to ignore the sound.

He did his best to ignore most of this situation, but it wasn’t going exactly great.

He was an alpha, after all, his whole makeup and every little single one of his instincts were built from the ground up to make sure he recognised and responded to situations exactly like this one. What he was trying to do now ran against the very evolution of mankind and Dick knew that he wasn’t strong enough to keep it up for long, but… but he had no idea what else to do.

Because the kid was seventeen and, from the looks of it, didn’t have many heats until now.

Dick could only imagine the look of disappointment on Alfred’s face if the butler ever heard about his grandson losing his head and – well, fucking his other grandson, because they were both idiots.

He wanted to blame Jason, he really really did. He wasn’t one of these assholes who blamed omegas for their own harassment, he was smarter than that, knew that omegas could hardly help the way their bodies worked and there was way too many people willing to take advantage of them. As a policeman, he was undoubtedly aware how rotten the world could be for some. He didn’t want to be one of these people, but… But was it an outreach to expect a certain degree of personal responsibility from others, regardless of their gender?

Dick sighed, breathing slowly though his nose, regretting that he didn't have the presence of mind to get a breather before he decided to lock the bedroom door in blind panic and confusion two hours ago. The air in the room was already heavy with biting sweetness of an adolescent heat and every breath was a fight to refuse the explicit invitation it carried. It was insane how difficult it was, even with all his training, to withstand temptation of an omega in heat.

Heat. Jesus.

He wanted to blame the kid, but he was too much of an honest bastard to ignore his own part in this shit-show – the part where he was the one who brought Jason to his old safe house instead of stuffing him in the backseat and driving to Gotham.

“Shh, come on, calm down.”

He was using one hand to keep the kid’s head in place at his own neck and the other was wound tightly around the surprisingly slender waist; he was keeping the omega from moving too much and himself from slipping his hands lower, to where the strongest scent was coming from – Dick just knew Jason’s thighs were warm and slick. Jason knew it too and was doing his level best to make it happen, to direct Dick’s hands there, to find friction and more contact, no matter that they were already pressed front-to-front.

“Calm down, shhh,” Dick murmured in the lower register, in his alpha voice. He dared to stroke his hand through the dark tangled mane and cringed slightly when his light touch caused another high-pitched whine. “Shhh…”

He knew the kid was uncomfortable and there was not a part of Dick that didn’t regret it – Jason’s skin was oversensitive and keeping him bound was as close to torture as one could get. Omegas in heat needed to be surrounded by softness, they needed to be in a familiar environment marked by their own scent, with their pack members close at hand… for the heat to end without a hitch, they needed comfort above all else.

All Dick could offer was a bare room smelling of dust and strangers and a vague promise of safety. It wasn’t even remotely enough, he could smell the distress-scent raising off the boy in waves. It would be easier without the handcuffs, but… but it turned out that Jason was distressingly good at undressing others and very bad at fighting his base instincts.

He also had the filthiest mouth in the city. Dick always prided himself on having a good grasp on his reactions, but it took only three minutes of the kid propositioning him to get him from zero to teeth-achingly hard.

The gag was a makeshift effort, but it did the job.

It was not right, at all, but it was either this or leaving Jason alone and expecting a heat-deluded, sex-starved and highly trained escape artist not to run and let himself be fucked by the first alpha on the street…

Dick ground his teeth at the sole idea and a low growl started to push its way from the bottom in his throat. Jason stilled at the possessive sound, momentarily limp and quiet, panting against the alpha’s neck, and Dick was at once grateful and disgusted with himself. He had no right to the young omega, he had no right to make decisions for him... but there was a part of him that still considered himself a part of the pack – and _above_ the new kid in all the ways being the first son suggested. Dick was first to join the family and now he had to take care of Jason, no matter their differences or the anger, or the rivalry…

It was so stupid, now – the idea of them being rivals for the place in the pack - when it was clear that Jason as an omega will never be a danger to Dick’s position. He might be Robin now, but – fucking Hell, what was Bruce _thinking _to give him Robin!? To send an _omega_ on the streets to fight with the psychos populating Gotham and trust that fronting as an alpha will be enough to protect him!

Dick stroked a hand up and down the kid’s back, a sure, strong caress, partly to calm him down, partly as a response to his own distress at the idea. Jason arched into the touch, his bound wrists shifting, fingers stretching to touch Dick’s hand behind his back – Dick let him, allowed their fingers to tangle together and lowered his head to nudge Jason’s temple with his nose. A short, gentle scenting, the kind reserved for the family, it was enough for Jason to release a happy little whine.

God, the kid was so affection-starved it was heartbreaking.

“It’s okay, Jay, it’s alright. I’m here, you’re safe.” He muttered little white lies, hoping for them to be enough – alongside his scent and touch – to make the heat more bearable, knowing it was only a half-measure. But the only other option was to give into his instincts and knot him, and that was something Dick wasn’t willing to do to either of them. No matter how his blood sang and how tight his trousers were getting, sex was out of question. He couldn't lay a finger on a kid that two days previously called him a “brother”.

Heh, he was such a fucking hypocrite, wasn’t he? To put so much stock into something that made him cringe from the get go, that made him so resentful towards the pup that dared to put himself on the same level… God, he was an idiot. He should be calling Bruce at the first whiff of slick! Great detective he was, really amazing, to miss something as _vital _about his successor as his goddamn secondary gender!

He was angry, yes, distracted by the new development, by Jason’s very presence, but that didn't mean that he could just stop paying attention and let the kid be dosed with an inducer by some asshole at the bar that also got tricked by the tough act. It took him altogether too long to notice that what was happening wasn’t an unplanned rut – an inconvenient thing to happen, sure, but not the end of the world. And it took Jason altogether too long to admit that his sudden fever, shivers and anxiety were the effects of drugs wreaking havoc in his body.

By then it was too late for anything else so Dick did the only thing that could save the kid from a cardiac arrest that was a very real possibility because omega physiology was that ridiculously fragile – he slammed on the breaks, pushed Jason to the backseat of his car and preformed a textbook example of May’s Maneuver to force his body into a dry heat meant to flush the drugs out.

That’s where the problems started, because it was over four hours now and the dry heat looked well on its way to turning into a real one. Just his fucking luck!

Jason stirred again, slowly emerging from the momentary haze and went back to trying to rut against the alpha’s hip. Dick growled softly, not moving away – the omega needed to have at least some relief and their position allowed him for little movement as it was, pressed tightly together, with Dick’s leg between his bound ones to prevent escape. There wasn’t much he could do and soon enough even that simple movement exhausted him.

Jason whined again and Dick once more tried to shush him gently. He made a mistake of looking down and his stomach dropped when he saw tears rolling down the flushed cheeks, gluing dark eyelashes together. Jason looked at him with painful yearning, eyes glossy with fever and tears, and for a while Dick got lost in trying to discern their colour. It was the kind of curious hazel that edged on green, with a thin stripe of yellow around the blown irises, and chips of blue thrown in here and there - if they looked this pretty in the gloomy shade of the bedroom, they had to look stunning in full light.

_Uh oh, Grayson,_ a thought swam up from the depths of the hormonal haze. _Down boy, get a grip._ It took him a full minute to realize how low his head dropped, how close his lips were to Jason's. Panicked, he attempted to move back, but just then Jason surged up and their foreheads met.

Dick froze. The omega closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, every breath ending in a tiny hitch, and Dick didn't dare to move. It was intimate, way too intimate; it was a demand for comfort form an omega in distress and his lungs seized on him. He couldn't move, because if he did, it would just escalate things, as his instincts wanted of him…

But then, wasn’t he trying to turn a river around with a stick? They were already far enough along and he was just deluding himself that it will end differently than what their nature demanded - after all, Dick already had his fingers inside of the omega, back in the car, already felt him soft and slick at his core… it was just a delusion brought on by pride, wasn't it?

He was a stubborn bastard, they both were, Jason was also fighting the heat, Dick could see it clearly, the flood of hormones demanded things of him he wasn't comfortable doing. If he didn't fight, his scent could be so much harder to resist.

Dick rewarded the struggle with a slow nuzzle, rubbing his forehead gently against Jason's, nosing at his cheek with a low throaty rumble. Comfort - he kept telling himself. Comfort.

They just - they just needed to weather the first wave. Then it was all going to be okay. At least that's what he hoped for.

* * *

An hour later Dick was forced to leave the room. He needed to, no matter how much every step away from the bed and the omega whining for his return tore into him. He removed the gag for now, not willing to leave even the slightest chance of Jason hurting himself.

Dick needed to take care of his boner before it killed him - or made him lose his mind - and he needed to get the kid some water. Omegas in heat rarely ate, but fluids were a must, especially with the drugs Jason’s body was hopefully sweating out. He also needed to do some damage control with the rest of his little pack, make sure Rachel knew that they were safe and sound, stop Gar from worrying and Kori from shaking the city down in search of him. She'd probably call Roy for help and that was much more fuss than Dick was willing to cause.

He took care of himself in the bathroom, had a quick cold shower and made a phone call. That took longer than he intended, but talking to Gar on the phone was sometimes akin to miming at a blind person. After Dick got all the info across and made sure his safe house won't be ambushed by an angry alien, he grabbed a water bottle from the miniscule pantry, picked up a handful of towels and returned to the bedroom.

When he came back, there was a new note in the air – one he didn't expect and that threw him for a moment, immediately raising his hackles. Blood.

He'd like it to be known that he didn't panic. He was a trained officer of the law and a vigilante taught how to keep his head steady ever since he was a teen, he dealt with things in a calm and collected fashion.

The issue became clear when he turned Jason around and inspected his bound hands.

The cuffs he used were solid, attached wrist to elbow. At first he cuffed the kid normally, and it took him about 10 seconds to free himself. At least this way there was a chance to keep him contained – it worked quite well… At least until Jason started tugging for real and the cuffs started to bite into his wrists, and his heat-muddled brain took that pain and turned it into something worse.

“Please… I can't…! I can't… give me hands… take them off… Please…” Jason cried breathlessly once Dick knelt on the bed. He was struggling with the cuffs, in the throes of an obvious panic. “I need… to…”

“Shh, it's alright, it's fine, calm down,” Dick hushed the omega gently. “I'll take them off, just calm down, Jay.“ The last thing both of them needed was Jason going into a shock, so he undid the cuffs, carefully taking them off, making sure that they ended up close at hand in case he'll need them again. “It's alright now, there, see?”

He rubbed the stiff muscles as Jason slowly brought his hands forward, and inspected his wrists - the skin was chafed and broken in some places, but the damage was minimal. He did the same with Jason's ankles.

Dick barely finished the examination when he had his own arms full of a hot, needy body and a nose nuzzling into his scent glands. He returned the embrace, understanding Jason needed to be comforted now. As he rubbed one hand up and down the shaking back, with the other he reached for a towel to mop some of the sweat off. It was a caring gesture that calmed the kid down further and soon enough Dick could wrap him up in a sheet - hoping to restrain his wandering hands at least a bit - and they fell back into the tousled bedding.

* * *

Many times during the last five hours Dick wished he had the foresight to get any sort of heat aid on the way to the old safe house. That he wasn't so panicked and overwhelmed with worry and omega's scent that he could take a moment to plan ahead.

As it was, he had nothing at hand to help them - no hot water bottles to relieve the ache, no proper nesting material apart from two musty blankets, no high collars Jason could use to protect his neck and nothing to help him with his... intimate needs. There was only Dick and his own hands and his scent, and the slowly dawning realization that he was in way over his head.

* * *

A moment of clarity came in at the end of the day, when the heat retreated for long enough that Jason was willing, and able, to drink some water and clear-headed enough to ask for a trip to the toilet. Dick walked him there, the kid was barely strong enough to stay upright, then sat him on the closed toilet seat for a short examination. His scent glands were swollen and hot to the touch, his thighs covered in slick and the fever was still going strong. Nothing life-threatening, but enough to leave Jason woozy.

“Do you want a wet towel to clean up?” Dick offered carefully. The bathroom didn’t have enough space for a bathtub and the omega was too off balance for a shower. But Dick hoped that cleaning up a little would make him feel better.

“Belt…”

“What?”

Jason swallowed with visible difficulty and tried again, “Belt… give me my…”

It took Dick a moment to understand the request, but when he did it made sense - it was something he'd seen done only once before, but he knew it was a pretty widely spread custom that omegas tended to employ in an emergency. He returned to the bedroom, where their clothes were piled up by the bed, pulled the thick canvas belt out of the loops in Jason's jeans and brought it back to him. Curious, Dick watched him wrap the length of it around his neck twice in overlapping loops, buckling it and then weaving the remaining part around until it was all nearly tucked into itself and covered his throat like a high collar. The sight of it was unarguably enticing, Dick's pants grew uncomfortably tight again, but keeping himself in check was much easier when the kid was looking at him with a degree of lucidity.

“You done it before?” He asked, distracted.

Jason shrugged, lowering his eyes, “Been raised… in the Narrows…”

Dick winced at that. Stupid question, omegas from the worst parts of Gotham knew how to improvise defensive measures. Happening upon an Alpha with his throat torn apart and his knot smashed to bits wasn't a rare occurrence around the Crime Alley and within good reason. Unfortunately, still rarer than finding a traumatised omega with their neck torn into.

Bruce had only started taking Dick around the Bowery once he had presented as an alpha and got himself a costume with actual pants.

Jason’s eyes were still hazy and he was blinking way too slowly, but at least now he allowed his shoulders to drop down a little - a gesture that showed Dick the kid was aware of the situation and concerned about his safety, and that the belt was a thin measure of control that brought him relief. It stung a bit, to be someone an omega in need had to feel wary of, but those were the hormones talking. It felt worse to know that Jason’s fear wasn’t unfounded or - and that made him feel sick - not dictated by experience.

“Put me… in there…” the omega nodded towards the shower cabin.

“Can you stand?”

“I can… sit.”

Yeah, that was a better idea.

Dick turned the shower on and waited out the groaning pipes until water ran warm, then relocated Jason to sit on a towel he spread over the cold base and handed him a half-used bottle of shower gel. In the meanwhile, he decided to try and make the bedroom more hospitable - he stripped the bed and opened the window to let some fresh air in, considered calling Bruce, discarded the idea, scoured the fridge top to bottom, unearthed a cache of emergency rations and thanked the God for it. Considered calling Alfred. Discarded the idea. Threw the sheets into the washer-dryer for a quick cycle and attempted to ignore the throbbing in his groin. It was only going to get worse once the second wave of the heat hit, if he got himself off now, it won't help much, he will be hard within minutes; better to avoid friction burn as much as possible.

The looming inevitability of surrendering to his instincts was pushed firmly to the back of Dick’s mind. Later. Right now he needed to focus on making the experience as comfortable and safe for Jason as possible in their current conditions.

He could venture out to gather more supplies, but the alpha part of his brain snarled unhappily at the idea of leaving the nest, leaving the omega in need to his own devices. Dick started to understand why so many omegas found alphas annoying at the onset of their heats. The need to supervise an otherwise self-sufficient person was hard to resist.

It took him around half of an hour before the instincts brought him back to the bathroom door - he couldn't hear Jason over the sound of the working shower or even scent him through the stream and closed door, so naturally worry bubbled up. After all, this heat wasn't all natural and there was still a chance of the inducer causing complications.

Dick didn't even consider knocking before entering the steamy room - vaguely aware that once this situation was resolved, he will be mortified at that show of inconsideration.

The omega was still in the shower, leaning on the wall under the stream of warm water, arms curled around his knees. He looked small like that, slender and soft, nothing like the sharp, brawny kid that stomped all over the place as if he was six feet tall and owned the place. It was just Dick’s perception, he knew, clouded by the pheromones that tried to make the omega look more attractive, more enticing - but it was still an impression that made his stomach clench and the need to help push him into the cabin. Dick didn't even care about the water soaking him within seconds, his eyes were on the omega.

“Jay?” He asked softly, leaning in close, trying to scent the younger. “Everything okay?”

“No,” was the breathless reply. “It’s… coming again…”

Dick didn't need anymore explanation than that. The second wave was coming and they were just as unprepared for it as with the first one.

“Come on, then, we have to get you back to bed.” He reached out, trying to find a way to help the omega get up without being too forceful. “Up with you.”

“I want to stay… here.”

“...alright, a few more minutes.”

Jason’s ridiculous hair was flattened by water, but the clumsily applied gel still glued some strands together. Dick, in need of distraction, reached for the shampoo and focused on untangling the mess. It was kind of adorable, honestly, the whole clumsy arrangement on top of his head looked appropriately like a bird’s nest more than anything else, and it was such a… kid thing. Did no one teach him how to do his hair up? That Alfred would let him out looking like this…

Dick had learned to style his hair form the best - one of the good memories he had of his life in the manor, of sitting on the counter in Bruce’s bathroom (because he was too short to reach the mirror with more than the top of his head) and watching in avid fascination as his adoptive father applied product to his hair. Trying to mimic the moves, the amount of the gel - Bruce’s hands, big and warm, guiding his small ones to smooth the sides and form a perfect curl over his right eyebrow.

It was sad to think that– that his successor didn't have that.

“I can show you how to do your hair later,” Dick offered absentmindedly, spreading the foam over Jason’s scalp. “How to make it stay in place, because you can’t just put on more gel and think it will be… Jay, you listening?”

No, Jay wasn’t listening, he was slumping bonelessly against the wall, leaning into Dick’s touch like a kitten eager for ear scratches. Dick might or might have not rubbed his fingertips around these ears with a bit more intent than strictly necessary… just to hear the sound that came out of the omega’s throat. A low, trembling mewl.

God, he needed to put some space between them. Needed to…

“Dick... !”

Or not, because that was the first time Jason called him by his name. Too late Dick realised that when he was busy rinsing his hair, one of Jason's hands slipped lower, to do what Dick could not let himself think about… and he didn't have to, because when Jason finally lifted his head, he got trapped within these glossy eyes again. In the harsh artificial light they seemed more green than anything else and gazed at Dick with desperation. Soft, glistening lips opened slightly and he could see the very tip of a tongue running over the white row of bottom teeth. The omega smelled so good…

And tasted incredible. Up close and personal his lips were ridiculously plump, almost like a girl’s, so unfitting to the rest of the sharp features and square jaw… an enticing contrast, that’s for sure. Dick didn't go deep, resisting all attempts to deepen the kiss and Jason’s impatient urging. Only when the omega understood that he will achieve nothing by pushing and decided to find his pleasure in the simple touch of lips – only then Dick rewarded him with a slip of tongue, a slow lick across the seam of his mouth, a gentle invitation to play.

Water was everywhere and Dick had to close his eyes at some point to escape it, and it only made the experience more intense when all he had to go on were smell and touch. And hearing all the little sounds Jason was making against his lips.

Dick knew he shouldn’t, but the omega was finally relaxing, he could feel him _finally_ letting his guard down – finally finding what he needed, and it was a heady feeling. Yes, he was pleasing the omega, that was good.

“Dick… I need… I...”

“Hush.” Dick put some distance between them, but no more than two inches, so he could keep looking into these gorgeous eyes. “What do you need?” He knew, of course he knew, but Jason sounded so breathless already, he wanted to listen to him trying to speak some more.

Instead of words, thought, Jason unwound the arm from around his knees and moved them apart – not much, just a few inches, just so they weren’t pressed together so tightly and Dick could see between them to where… He swallowed, feeling like someone just sucker punched him.

So that’s where Jason’s other hand was – two fingers already inside and twitching ungracefully between his thighs. How could he not notice? The scent of slick was so strong.

Good thing they were already in the shower – no wonder Jason wanted to stay there, with the way slick was pouring out of him.

Dick’s voice sounded strangled to his own ears when he asked, “What do you need, Jay?”

“Help me… get off… just once…” Wet nose pressed to his scent gland, desperate for the alpha's pheromones. “I need… I won’t again, but… j-just once!”

“Alright. Alright. Hold on.”

It was awkward to do it in that position, they needed to move. “Here, come up for a moment, let me just…” The shower stall was small, but Dick was plenty flexible and managed to squeeze himself inside, with his back to the wall, legs crossed. Then he guided Jason to sit astride his thighs, pulled him in, nestled his tousled head against his own neck. Throughout the manoeuvring, Jay’s hand remained firmly between his legs and it made Dick even harder just to think about it.

Jason could feel him through the thin layer of soaked briefs that separated them, hard and ready to breed, and some omega instinct had to awaken in his head (maybe appreciation? Maybe pride at being able to stir the alpha so easily?), pushing him to cling even tighter, to push his own length against the hardness underneath with a throaty groan. Dick answered in kind, biting on his lips to stop the moans from escaping him, but unable to stifle them all. Half-blind from the water getting into his eyes, he reached around that slender waist, dragging his fingers down the smooth, wet skin of Jason’s back, briefly stopping to squeeze and massage the perfect globes of his ass.

Jason arched into the touch, pushing back against that grip, wanton in his need even as Dick pushed his hand away, maybe a bit harsher than warranted, but the omega trying to please himself was somehow offensive to him now and the moan his roughness evoked was worth the trouble. But he was gentle when his fingers finally found their target – they examined the opening, its softness, its readiness to receive him, before slipping in. Carefully at first, just a fingertip, marvelling at the amount of slick that escaped around it when he prodded deeper where the flesh was hot and tightening rhythmically around his digit. The body in his lap bucked, seemingly undecided if it wants to surge up, away from the intruder, or grind down, get him in all the way.

Second finger joined the first and even though it was tight, the opening gave easily under the pressure, just like with every omega Dick has ever been with – no need for prep, no need for anything else, just made for taking him in. As long as he went slow and careful, his fingers were enough to fill out that empty void turning every omega wild and untamed.

But, God, it was such a snug fit. Male omegas were always so much tighter, the heats being about the only time they could even attempt to comfortably take a cock, the only time when the muscles guarding their slits relaxed and wetness eased the entry. Knotting one was every alpha's dream and Dick might not have known a great deal about Jason's life so far, but judging by his behaviour, it was easy to assume the kid had little sexual experience. His kisses were clumsy and his hips jolted and stuttered awkwardly, unsure how to react to being fingered, but obviously liking it.

“Shh,” Dick nuzzled Jason’s ear when the kid started to whine, making sure his wrist stayed steady and his fingers curved just right in the tight little passage. When they finally found the rim of the secondary opening – that secret place inside, elusive like a fern flower, available only a couple times a year – the omega jumped in his arms. Shaking hands scrambled against Dick’s slippery skin, as if searching for purchase, strong thighs tensed against his. Dick just gathered the kid closer with his free hand and continued the slow, gentle rhythm. “Shh, I got you, Jay.”

“Dick… h-harder,” Jason whispered frantically into his collarbone, back arching like a cat’s. “Ple...come on… harder…”

Yeah, that was inexperience speaking. Every alpha worth his salt knew that going in fast and hard was churlish and uncourteous. It was another lesson young Dickie Grayson had learned from his guardian. Bruce's empty headed public persona might have been a sham, but the knowledge needed to uphold it was legitimate, and satisfying lovers of any mien was an integral part of it. Omegas especially; they were a caste already disadvantaged in society and Bruce was unbent about treating them _right_.

_"The knot is the main dish, Dick, and you don't serve the main dish before the aperitif."_

Even if his metaphors were terrible and for all the issues between them, Dick couldn't claim that Bruce Wayne wasn't a good alpha. He’d learned by that man’s side more tricks than just how to punch people in the face.

For example: how to outwait a frenzied omega and keep his touches light and steady, to keep the pleasure on a slow-boil to make his partner pant in need. Being the cause of an omega retreating into their own head underneath his ministrations, of getting one mewling for his cock, was just as gratifying as popping a knot inside of them - _that_, he knew from personal experience.

And Jason was proving him right once more, reacting to every twist of his fingers with a shiver, every thrust pulling a wanton moan out of him, his very scent was hitting Dick over the head with how young and excited he was.

It shouldn’t take long, not this far into the heat, and Dick thought about using his other hand to bring the kid off by stroking his cock, but Jason beat him to it. A few sure pulls and the walls of the passage around his fingers clenched tightly, slick dripping down his wrist as the omega released a shivering whimper and slumped down, hiding his face underneath the alpha's chin.

Dick could barely breathe, because for all of his snark and general roughness, in this moment his replacement was a sight - with his skin flushed, arched neck bound, dry orgasming on his lap… he tilted his head and found these lush gasping lips, pulled them into an open-mouthed kiss and then another, slick and uncoordinated, but sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

He was still hard as a rock and the omega breathing loudly against his lips didn’t help matters calm down, but Dick reminded himself sternly that this wasn’t for him, wasn’t even about him. This was about being a decent person and helping someone else through a rough patch. He stroked his hand through the wet strands of dark hair on Jason’s head, the last remains of the gel finally gone and the natural curls showing. He waited for the omega to catch his breath and not even subtly enjoyed the body on top of him turning soft and malleable. Dick hoped that now that the most urgent need was satisfied, the kid will get some rest.

He knew that won't be the case, but a hope was all they had now.

“Hmm, Dick…” Jason mumbled into his shoulder. Now that the shivers went away, the omega was probably in need of personal space - Dick wasn’t his alpha, he had no right to crowd him or even touch him, some omegas priced their bubbles. He may be a bit sore, too, regardless of how careful Dick tried to be with his fingers. “Hmm..”

It was a lovely little sound and even better one awaited when the alpha gently pulled his fingers out of the slick hole, the inbred good manners having him rub the swollen slit to soothe any leftover ache. He reveled in the soft coo and the shivers that made it up the omega’s back, until Jason’s hand closed around his wrist and pulled it away. “Enough…”

Ah, oversensitive or just embarrassed?

“You okay, Jay?” The omega was biting his lips and couldn't quite look him in the eye, so the latter one. God, how could he even buy this kid’s alpha posturing? He was supposed to be good at this investigative shit! He had a badge and all! “Hey, hey now,” he murmured, poking one reddened ear tip with his nose, “it’s okay. You’re okay.”

The constantly falling water made it hard to discern the scents in the small cabin, but he hoped that some of his pheromones got through to the kid.

“Yeah, I am,” Jason agreed. And then he moved his hips against Dick’s straining erection in a way that was nothing if not sinfully deliberate. “And you’re still hard, bro.”

Jesus, he wasn’t sure he was on with being called a ‘bro’ right after what just happened - after he had his fingers up his supposed brother’s… and oh yeah, here you are, guilt. Alfred will hang him out with the laundry after he’s done with him.

“It’s okay,” and now the reassurance had a bit of a panicked edge to it when the slick body in Dick’s arms smoothly slid off his lap and knelt between his roughly rearranged legs. “Jay, really, I can take care of it…!”

“Yeah, shut up, I got this!”

Fuck, it would seem that the need to compete returned with the post coital clarity.

It didn't change the fact that Jason, indeed, got this. The elastic of Dick’s boxers snapped around his thighs and he couldn’t stop a sigh of relief when his cock was finally freed from their confines. He had no time to fish for the omega’s reaction to seeing his erection (he wasn't massively endowed, sure, but not on the small side either) because as soon as the swollen length had a chance to bump against his stomach a calloused hand gripped the base and a head of tangled curls obscured the view. And then Dick was gasping out loud when these plush lips started pressing sloppy kisses to whatever skin they could reach.

It should not be surprising that this would be one thing that the kid would be actually good at (Dick’s badge wasn’t just for show, he could connect the dots of what wasn’t said ever since Jason Todd crossed his way). But it was still surprising that he was good enough to reduce the alpha to growls and stuttering breaths in a span of moments. One hand jacking him steadily, the other splayed at the soft skin of Dick’s inner thigh, the hot wet mouth working steadily on taking more and more of him in. Up and down, and an inch more every time, and the tongue working at the underside, flicking against the glands on the upswing…

Dick swore when he felt the tip kiss the back of Jason’s throat - and then once more, louder, when the throat opened and he was pulled in even deeper. It took him by surprise so completely that he couldn't control the orgasm that shivered all the way up from his toes. The tight grip on his knot didn't help, the fingers massaging it as he kept coming and coming on the omega’s chest. Jay allowed Dick to mark him, busy with laying small kisses over the top of his cock as it spilled and nuzzling his underbelly, marking the alpha back with little nips.

Dick wasn’t even aware where his hands went until the corner of the belt buckle cut into his fingers and he realised that he was clenching them on the improvised collar. He made himself release it and then rested his hand on the one still gripping his cock, stilling it.

“Enough,” he all but croaked.

Jason’s smile was quick and sharp, even though his eyes were reddened from exhaustion and he looked really goofy with his hair falling into them. The sight caused a wave of affection to swell in Dick’s chest and damn, he was gone, wasn’t he? He already liked this precocious little shit.

Dick smiled back, flicking the omega on the ear. “You look about ready to keel over. Get into bed while I give Alfred a call.”

“Oh come on, man! Don’t tell _him_!”

Oh yes, the flush of the heat was nothing compared to the embarrassment of letting the grandpa know how thoroughly they’d fucked up. “We need supplies and Alfie can arrange for them off the books. Now move, brat, my legs are falling asleep.”

Someone had to swallow their pride and be the bigger man and Dick had a feeling that, if Jason really intended to join the family on a permanent basis, this was only the beginning.


End file.
